<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In a rush by Janyss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24052216">In a rush</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janyss/pseuds/Janyss'>Janyss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:34:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24052216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janyss/pseuds/Janyss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Why does Greg need Sherlock right now?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In a rush</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/isafil/gifts">isafil</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerSpectrum/gifts">InnerSpectrum</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the FB page Mystrade is our division prompt: "rush".</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Why, Sherlock answered, almost dropping the phone when he heard the stress in Greg's voice, why are we in a hurry like that? Can't I even wait for John? My brother's driver and Anthea can wait, they're here downstairs but...”</p><p>“Sherlock, please, trust in me for once! Come here, right now! Take your passport, or driving licence, something like that, and get in the car!”</p><p>A few hours later the three men and the young woman went out of an anonymous office. Sherlock was growling and added huge movements to his imprecations.</p><p>“You could have told me!”<br/>
Mycroft rolled his eyes: “Couldn't you make a few deductions? Tell you what? When? ”</p><p>“Well, I don't know... that you began dating? That you considered...”</p><p>“Sherlock, Greg said, in some awkward voice, you're not wrong here... well, we were waiting for the best moment, but days went on and on, you know...then the perspective of this endless mission popped up for Mycroft... we wanted to do this before he left! And...thank you, by the way. And to you, Anthea. That was the only moment possible for us, for the employees, and we only knew this morning. We wouldn't have liked totally unknown persons with us!” </p><p>“Ok. It's fine! But I still can't believe I was in a rush so that you could rush into marriage!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>